euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Lamia Steelfang
Lamia Steelfang is the daughter of Raydin Steelfang and Virlomi. She is the niece of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. She is the half Sister of Annalyse Steelfang and Siris Steelfang and the full sister of Raydin's other children with Virlomi. Backstory Lamia had a rather uneventful birth in the plane of Euphoria, with nothing special happening to her when she was born. Virlomi raised her in an alternate dimension, thus she aged independently of the world. Lamia, as similar to all her siblings, was taught how to use a sword by her father Raydin, as was every other Steelfang child. She also has great mastery over her natural abilities and magic, which was self taught and learnt. Lamia rarely visits the mortal plane and normally spends her time travelling through other worlds. This gives her a different perspective on the matters that affect Mundus. She occasionally brings back traces of other dimensions with her. Appearance and Personality Lamia appears relatively cold and distant as compared to many of her family members, preferring to keep away from people as much as possible. She is very introverted and generally prefers to keep quiet, although if she wants her voice heard, it's not inconceivable for her to get vocal. Lamia rarely shows her emotions to others, preferring to keep them to herself. She is hard to read and even harder to understand. How she truly feels about the people around her is unknown, although she rarely frowns. Lamia has long white hair. She has a pair of beautiful blue eyes, like most of the members of her family. Her skin is smooth and very fair. Lamia is the thinnest among all her sisters, but she is also the most well endowed of them. She stands at 5'7". similar to her aunt Sylarys. Lamia uses a pair of batlike wings for flight. In her true form, her wings are three pairs of white wings, as with all other Steelfangs. Powers and Abilities Lamia, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling her to overpower enemies easily in physical combat. Lamia has a certain reluctance to go hand to hand with her opponents, though, despite her considerable skill at such, preferring to keep a distance between herself and her opponent. Lamia possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source, gifting her with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within her imagination. Lamia, as with all Steelfangs, is capable of telepathic communication. Her skill with mental magic is not well documented or known, although she can form strong mental shields and outsmart people attempting to enter her mind very easily, or attack other minds with certain ease. Lamia has extreme energy projection capabilities, as with most of her family members. Her energy colour is deep reddish pink in colour, shrouded by black mists and black sparks. Lamia's use of flame gives it a deep purple colour, with pure black smoke coming from it. Much of her magical energy manifests as black mists when it is not being fired at anyone. Lamia possesses the ability to travel through dimensions by stepping through dimensional rifts, allowing her to teleport with ease to dodge attacks or catch up to people she wants to attack. She can also create dimensional rifts, allowing her to redirect attacks away from her, nullify attacks or even dimensionally amputate people by phasing parts of their body into other dimensions. She can also banish people into other dimensions by pushing them through a dimensional rift. Lamia also has the capability to transport large numbers of people through dimensions by creating a wormhole as a bridge between any two points in any dimensions. Lamia can further summon alternate copies of herself, from her past, future and other dimensions, to aid her in battle. Also, Lamia can create matter from the infinite dimensions that she can bridge with her powers, allowing her to summon objects, creatures and even people into battle. Another attack Lamia can use is dimensional cracks, which causes a microscopic tear in the dimensions, manifesting as black cracks that flow from Lamia into the world. This causes the world around Lamia to appear cracked and shattered if she uses this attack form, and the cracks can propagate across the world to extreme lengths. These dimensional cracks displace molecules they pass through, and so slice targets on the atomic level, destroying any bonds they pass through. As such, these attacks are practically unblockable and cannot be countered. These cracks do have a maximum propagation rate, though, so Lamia cannot instantly kill people across long distances with them, although having a dimensional crack pass through a person's torso will kill then instantly. Lamia is also limited to 20 dimensional cracks at once. Lamia's ability also allows her to summon creatures from other dimensions with odd biology and control them, using them to attack or disable foes, such as forcing the tentacles of an eldritch abomination through a dimension rift to entangle and pin people down. This skill is simply done by reverse bridging dimensions, and Lamia prefers not to use it, since she can't control the creatures. Lamia's release phrase for her greater power is "the power to split and knit the dimensions to hand, crack this universe". This grants Lamia an upgraded form of her dimensional crack power, allowing her to create dimensional cracks from any distance from her. This also doubles the speed of propagation, and lets Lamia create nearly unlimited numbers of dimensional cracks. Also, Lamia can pull the dimensional cracks open to release blasts of void energy. Lamia's eyes create intersections between universes, which allow her to create things that do not exist, by taking them from parallel universes, or banish things from a universe to another. This power allows Lamia to freely transfer things between universes, and to Lamia, all universes link into one grand system. Lamia's dimensional powers have a flaw, though. They cannot protect her from any attack or effect that affects her directly. She also cannot escape through a dimensional rift if prevented from moving in all three dimensions. Anyone who can immobilize her can render her potent defensive abilities pointless, such as if her brother Raphael Steelfang paralyses her in space with his vector manipulation. Lamia has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. She can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone, and so can all her copies, making her a terrifying opponent since her fear vision is technically not single target. Like the rest of her family, Lamia can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do her bidding. She can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Lamia can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. She can fly on her wings at supersonic speeds. Lamia can learn magic intuitively and she can master spells just by looking at one spellcasting event, due to her natural intelligence. She can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Equipment Lamia wears a corset like armor, made of shiny black ebony, providing some protection from attacks, although it obviously does not protect her entire body. It's mostly a decorative set of clothing anyway, since Lamia's body has supernatural regeneration and armor is redundant, if not next to useless, for someone like her, considering her potent defensive skills and powers. Lamia uses a sword known as "Dimensioncutter". The weapon, like her uncle Gideon's sword Godkiller, can send dimensional rifts flying at opponents, dissociating their molecules and phasing their body parts into other dimensions. Lamia's sword isn't as powerful as the Godkiller, though, and the blade cannot phase through armor. It also requires that Lamia has line of sight, since she cannot open rifts remotely with the sword, only fire them at opponents or open them in her immediate vicinity. Lamia can refract her sword through multiple dimensions to perform impossible cutting - she can open a thousand wounds with a single slash. Lamia pulls her sword out of a dimensional rift if she has need for it. Trivia * Lamia is named for a Greek demoness. * Lamia's dimension powers draw inspiration from many sources, but all of her powers depend on cutting reality. * If Lamia's past copies are killed, she does not die. This is because Lamia exists as only a singular entity in time and her past and future copies are unrealized possibilities of her, granting her a form of quantum immortality. * Lamia has shown herself capable of bringing things from dimension to dimension, such as when she took a dragon from another world to Mundus. * Lamia's image is actually a copy of Sylarys' original concept art, before any alterations. * Lamia's headgear is meant to be a sort of ambiguous fusion of demonic horns and an angel's halo. * Lamia is regarded as the most beautiful among all the five daughters of Raydin, and is supposedly the 3rd most beautiful Steelfang. Alternate art Lamia Steelfang Dimensional Angel.jpg|Lamia, the dimension walker Lamia Steelfang Sitting.jpg|Lamia's new, accurate look Lamia Steelfang of the dimensions.jpg|Lamia using her powers - quite sloppily drawn Lamia Steelfang Redone.jpg|Anime styled Lamia Steelfang... Lamia Steelfang of the Gateways.jpg|The beautiful Lamia Steelfang, lady who breaks the boundaries between worlds Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Demigods Category:Vampires Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:College of Winterhold Category:Spellswords